The Magic in the Music
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: Songfic: Music helps Kel find the magic in a certain Sergeant...Song: Do You Believe in Magic? By John Sebastian Recently rerecorded by Aly and AJ


Musical Magic

Songfic: Do You Believe in Magic? By John Sebastian- Recently rerecorded by Aly and AJ

Summary: Music helps Kel find the magic within a certain Sergeant…

Dislamer: Let's see…brown hair, brown eyes, 16 years old…nope, not Tammy, Sebastian, Aly or AJ. Drat.

_Do you believe in magic, _

_in a young girl's heart?_

Kel looked out at the crowd, a slight smile on her face, eyes dancing in amusement. She lounged against a wall in the Grand Ballroom, awash in a sea of emerald green silk. It was three months after the conclusion of the Scanran War, and King Jonathon had decided to throw a ball to celebrate the peace that had settled over the Eastern Lands. Kel was struggling to hold in her laughter as she watched the newlywed Lord Raoul and Buri try to escape their clutch of courtiers, determined to wish them well.

_How the music can free her, _

_Whenever it starts?_

No one would guess that the warrior-like Kel enjoyed balls. It was nice to dress up and look pretty sometimes. She especially loved the music, and though she didn't dance very often, she loved listening to the fluid melodies that were played.

"Kel?"

Kel snapped out of her reverie to find a smiling Dom, handsome in dark blue Masbolle colors, standing before her, hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance, Lady Knight?" he said.

_And it's magic, if the music is groovy,_

_it makes you feel happy like an old time movie,_

Kel blinked, surprised. "Uh, well I…sure Dom," she said, blushing slightly. He smiled even wider, and took her hand, spinning her out onto the dance floor. Kel laughed delightedly as she spun and dipped.

_I'll tell ya bout the magic, it'll free your soul, _

_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock 'n roll,_

Though many people were slightly shocked at their Lady Knight for twirling around the floor like a court lady, she didn't care. The music set her free, allowing her to express herself in ways other than weapons exhibitions and pattern dances. Of course, her crush on Dom did nothing to relieve the flush in her cheeks.

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose,  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues,  
Just go and listen…_

Though Dom was never much into dancing, he couldn't resist asking the lovely Lady Kel for a dance. He didn't even know what song was playing, just that he would give anything to hold that beautiful girl in his arms.

…_It'll start with a smile,_

_it won't wipe off your face,_

_no matter how hard you try!_

Both Kel and Dom were grinning like lunatics as the song slowed to a slower pace. They looked at each other, each laughed at the other's expression, and they came closer together, swaying to the slower beat.

_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find,_

_how you got there, so just_

_blow your mind!_

Kel looked up and realized she was spinning again. She didn't even know when the other song ended and this began! All she knew was there was a warm fuzzy feeling inside, and she was having the time of her life.

_If you believe in magic, _

_come along with me, _

_we'll dance until morning, just you and me…_

Panting, Dom pulled Kel out of the rush of dancers over to the side.

"Kind of warm in here, isn't it?" he said. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Kel smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. "I'd love to." Dom took her arm and led her out into the garden adjoining the ballroom. The evening was pleasantly cool, and the flowers were lovely in the moonlight. They could here the music from the ball, and a slow song started, making Kel exclaim, "Oh! This one's my favorite."

"Well then, may I have one last dance?" asked Dom.

Kel nodded, slipping into his arms.

'I could stay like this all night', they both thought.

…_And maybe if the music is right,_

_I'll meet you tomorrow, so late at night,_

Dom cleared his throat. "Um, Kel?"

"Hmm?" she said, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

"I was wondering…Neal and Yuki are giving a party tomorrow night…would you be interested in being my date?"

Kel looked up at those bright sapphire eyes, and looked down again, yet another blush staining her cheeks. It was impossible to keep up her mask around this man. "Sure, Dom. I'd love to be your date."

_We'll go a dancin', baby then you'll see, _

_all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah!_

Finally, the night wound down. Dom walked Kel to her room and they stood outside.

"The music was pretty magical tonight, wasn't it?" she said, trying to make conversation. "I'd say the music wasn't the only thing that was magical," he replied, leaning in.

_Do you believe in magic?_

Kel closed her eyes as Dom's lips touched her, sending a spark all through her body.

_Yeah. _

He pulled away slowly, afraid he was wrong, that he had misinterpreted her signs. But then she looked up and grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

_Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul, _

_Believe in the magic of a rock 'n roll, _

_Believe in the magic that can set you free, _

_Ohhhhh, talking 'bout magic…_

They separated slowly, savoring the warmth of their kiss. Dom then kissed her hand. "Goodnight, my lovely Lady Knight. See you tomorrow." The walked off, whistling. Kel stepped into her room and fell on the bed with a sigh. Never had she felt more "court-like" than tonight. She picked up her glaive and did a quick power move that would make a grown man cry. 'Yep,' she thought with a wicked grin, 'Still me.' 

_Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic?_

"Although," she said to herself as she put her glaive away and got ready for bed, "I think I've changed some tonight." As she lay down to sleep, she thought she heard music in the distance. 'Yes,' she thought with a smile, 'I've changed…thanks to the magic in music that I've never heard until now.'


End file.
